


Voyeuristic Sintentions

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: "none of us are gay it's only gay if u dont cum on my face when ur done", ... - Freeform, ...???, ?? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, ?????????????????????????????????????????, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Sexting, Begging, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Circle Jerk, Cum Eating, Denial, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Footjobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hickeys, I'm so sorry, Just bros being bros, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raijin Days, Riding Crops, Self Spanking, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spontaneous Fluff, Submissive Izaya, Switching, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, apologetic writer, awkward everything, bossy izaya, bossy shizuo, characters thinking that they're doms but having no idea what the fuck to do, desk jobs, even with all these tags i feel like everything will still somehow be a surprise, everyone is very no homo, flashbacks to gayer times, friendly fingering, fuck shit more fucking tags holy shit why is this happening to me, fucking you know what fuck it i'm just going to add more tags later, haha i'm kidding all the times are super gay, i just want you all to know i'm sorry, izaya embarrassing himself because he doesn't think things through, jesus christ what have i done, kinks kinks and more kinks, minor bloodplay anyway, minor dom/sub but honestly they have no idea wtf they're doing and there are no set roles, new characters being added at alarming rates, no homo handjobs, oh my god honestly i don't know what this is anymore, riding crops that appear out of no where at convenient times, rim jobs, shizuo discovers a lot about himself, sneaky fingering, submissive shizuo, this is a wild fucking ride ok, threesomes whilst a fourth sits in the corner and touches himself, well sort of if everything were in a fucked up fucking land i guess, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When Shizuo had asked Izaya if he wanted to spice up their sex life, he hadn’t expected things to go quite this far. He’d thought that Izaya might want to be tied to a headboard, or that he’d like to do it on their teacher's desk before school (instead of after). Adding a third person- someone Shizuo didn’t even </em>know<em> - it had seemed like a terrible idea.</em></p><p> </p><p>After Shizuo and Izaya have been dating for a while, Shizuo asks Izaya if he'd like to spice things up a little. He's shocked by Izaya's response, and by his suggestion, but finds that he can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Shizuo had asked Izaya if he wanted to spice up their sex life, he hadn’t expected things to go quite this far. He’d thought that Izaya might want to be tied to a headboard, or that he’d like to do it on their teacher's desk before school (instead of after). Adding a third person- someone Shizuo didn’t even  _ know _ \- it had seemed like a terrible idea. 

 

They were only just about to graduate high school, and they had their whole lives ahead of them. Shizuo knew that he didn’t really have any prospects, but that didn’t mean he wanted to throw his prospectless life away for a night of fun (or, knowing Izaya, extreme awkwardness).

 

But Izaya had seemed different about this. Despite his monstrous strength, it had been harder for Shizuo to drag this request out of him than it had been to throw that truck at Shinra that one time. It had taken two weeks, three (half) shots of something bitter and awful to taste, and more reassurance and emotional support than their relationship usually allowed for. 

 

Izaya had even asked that Shizuo  _ not get mad,  _ and Izaya  _ loved it  _ when Shizuo was mad. 

 

So when Izaya had eventually admitted to his little fantasy, Shizuo had tried as hard as he could to bite his tongue and keep his fists balled up by his sides, instead of throwing them through the nearest wall. He’d asked Izaya for time, which the future informant nervously agreed to give.

 

Honestly, the entire situation had been a mess.

 

And yet, Shizuo couldn’t get the idea out of his head or his hands out of his pants. The idea of a third person watching as he and Izaya, someone he was  _ supposed  _ to hate, were… getting intimate? It was embarrassing! Absurd! Perverted! 

 

Exciting.

 

Which is why, after two weeks of negotiations and several heated trysts, Shizuo was sitting in Izaya’s new apartment. He’d pushed away the questions he had (which mainly had to do with how Izaya had managed to afford an apartment in the first place, given that they were still technically in high school), and was sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap. 

 

Izaya was sitting opposite him, nervously fiddling with his fingers, as he rambled on and on about something or other. They were both waiting for the third (older? Who was this guy, anyway?) man to appear, but whilst Shizuo’s eyes kept darting to the door, Izaya’s kept moving toward his laptop.

 

“Look, ‘Zaya…” Shizuo interrupted, trying to sound more in control than he actually was. “If he’s not gonna show, then-”

 

“He will. The pervert is probably here already. He probably gets off to watching us sweat.”

 

“Here? What, you didn’t give him a key, right?” Rising to his feet, Shizuo looked around the room nervously. Izaya probably wouldn’t lie about that, probably, and he had to fight the urge to lift the couch and look under it. “You aren’t gonna see him after this, right? Like,  _ for this _ ...”

 

Izaya smiled confidently, though it looked a little strained. “I told you he’s only going to  _ watch _ , Shizu-chan.”

 

“Yeah, but what if he likes what he sees, huh? You pull that cute face, y’know! What if he decides he wants to see that again!?” Shizuo’s voice continued to rise in volume at the thought of his poor… whatever Izaya was, being molested in his sleep. 

 

**_“Orihara, what_ ** **have** **_you been telling Shizuo in order to have him think so poorly of me?”_ **

 

An electronic voice cut Shizuo off, echoing loudly throughout the room as if the person controlling it had wanted to stop their conversation. It stopped Shizuo dead in his tracks, forcing him to look around for the source of it. 

 

“Are you assuming that I’ve been talking about you? How conceited you are, or should I say that you’re delusional?”

 

**_“Are you trying to show off in front of your boyfriend? Well, if you need me to pretend to be insulted, I don’t mind.”_ **

 

Shizuo turned to face Izaya in time to watch him roll his eyes, the disgruntled look on his face not quite able to hide the small smile tugging at his lips. Whoever Izaya was talking to was someone he liked, or at least, someone he wasn’t bored by.

 

“Where are you?”

 

**_“I’m contacting you via Orihara’s computer. I won’t be joining you in person.”_ **

 

“What the fu-”

 

“We agreed to let him  _ watch _ , Shizu-chan.” Izaya quickly rose to his feet and sauntered over to Shizuo, swaying his hips awkwardly as he did. Though the movement wasn’t exactly what Izaya was hoping to achieve, it always seemed to work wonders on Shizuo regardless. “You were worried about him touching me, right? Now you don’t have to be.”

 

“Y-Yeah… But! But what if he films us, huh!? I do-”

 

**_“Maybe I will. Would you like it if I uploaded the video to one of those amateur websites? Perhaps you’d like everyone to watch you making Orihara even more incoherent than he usually is. Oh, and to be clear, Orihara asked_ ** **me** **_if I’d become a voyeur for you both. I’d hate to think that either of you would believe this was_ ** **my** **_idea.”_ **

 

Izaya snorted derisively, “Are you saying that you never dropped any hints?”

 

**_“Are you saying you’re capable of recognising hints?”_ **

 

“O-Oi! Shut up, both of you!” Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, trying desperately to get a hold of the situation. His shitty boyfriend had brought a shitty friend over to play, and he couldn’t help but feel as though he were being railroaded. “I dunno that I can do this.”

 

“Shizuo...” Izaya’s voice was almost as sweet and soft as his fingers were on Shizuo’s cheek and neck. He trailed them gently across the skin, waiting for Shizuo to look at him. “If you don’t want this, then we can kick Tsukumoya out.”

 

Even though Shizuo knew that he would likely go along with anything Izaya wanted now, he felt as though he should at least ask who this other guy was. It was difficult, given that his mouth was dry, and he couldn’t help but lean in toward Izaya, but he managed to spit one question out regardless. “Tsukumoya..?” 

 

“Yes, Tsukumoya.”

 

**_“I’d rather not be a party to this if Shizuo isn’t comfortable.”_ **

 

“Who are you?”

 

**_“No one too important.”_ **

 

“He’s an… acquaintance. We have similar hobbies.”

 

“Hobbies? That’s… you only like one thing.” Shizuo’s hands moved to Izaya’s hips, pulling him in gently as the informant’s devilish fingers brushed his skin. He dipped his head, blowing warm air against Izaya’s ear before continuing in a whisper. “Two, maybe three things, but you don’t let anyone else do those, so it’s only one thing.”

 

Masking the shiver that ran through him with a laugh that he only seemed to use in intimate situations, Izaya nodded. “He likes to watch humans as well.”

 

Before Shizuo knew what was happening, he was sold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A few months earlier…**

  
  


Shizuo and Izaya, despite their inexperience, had never had a boring sex life. On the contrary, their activities would likely make most people blush. Both of them enjoyed pushing boundaries, and pushing each other, which mixed in with the fact that both seemed to be startlingly honest with each other. Whether it was about what did or didn’t feel good, to what they enjoyed about whatever it is they were doing, both had become open, trusting, and honest.

 

Of course, this naturally morphed into something far more perverted. Their honesty soon started to push boundaries itself, and by the time they’d actually  _ started  _ having sex (which took quite a great deal longer than most would assume), they were both talking to each other like confused porn stars.

 

That isn’t to say that whatever the pair were saying didn’t affect the other, or that it wasn’t powerful. However, given their inexperience, what they were saying wasn’t exactly groundbreaking either. Like them, it was honest and raw, and at times, violent.

 

The first time they’d slept together, Shizuo had been too terrified to do very much at all. He’d accidentally dislocated Izaya’s wrist three weeks earlier during an earlier attempt, and had decided that the best way to keep that from happening again was to simply never touch Izaya again. 

 

Unfortunately, Shizuo hadn’t exactly thought any of this through. Whilst the plan had, in theory, made sense, he’d failed to take several factors into account. The first factor was that the person he was attempting to protect was Orihara Izaya, another that he had made no moves to stop being around Izaya in general. 

 

No, Shizuo had literally been spending time alone with Izaya as though nothing were wrong. The only thing he actually did differently was to announce, loudly and in the politest language he could, that he was absolutely not touching Izaya.

 

The first few times this had happened, Izaya had thought it was cute.

 

The next few times, he’d begun to feel hurt. 

 

The last time Shizuo announced it, right before sitting with his legs together at the end of Izaya’s bed, Izaya had decided to see just what that meant. 

 

Instead of sitting at his computer to feign studying whilst Shizuo did whatever it was that monsters did when they were rudely deciding not to touch people, Izaya sat on the bed beside him. He left a small distance between them, as if he were afraid of offending the blond, and placed his hand a hairsbreadth away from Shizuo’s.

 

“Shizu-chan...” He started, keeping his voice quiet and thoughtful. “Is there something wrong with me?”

 

Shizuo flinched violently but managed to stay on the bed, having been caught totally off guard by Izaya’s question. He’d been expecting something, given how different Izaya was acting, but to ask if there was something wrong with him? The flea didn’t have a self conscious bone in his body (given that Shizuo was being resistant to any intimacy and they hadn’t progressed that far), so it was a question that Shizuo didn’t really have an answer for.

 

“What? No! You’re, well, you’re a shitty bastard... but that’s-! I’m not- It’s...” Keeping the hand that was beside Izaya’s where it was, Shizuo ran his other hand through his hair. “No, there’s nothin’ wrong with you.”

 

Izaya nodded, keeping his gaze low as he continued to think. “But you don’t want to touch me.”

 

“No, that’s... ” Shizuo sighed, turning his face away to look at the other side of the room. “It’s not that I don’t  _ want  _ to touch you, it’s that I  _ can’t. _ ”

 

“...”

 

“I’ll hurt you again. Don’t get the wrong idea or anything, I wanna hurt you! Just… Not that way, y’know?”

 

Izaya nodded again, ignoring the light feeling in his stomach and the thoughts of how cute Shizuo was being. “So you aren’t allowed to touch me now?”

 

Shizuo shook his head vigorously. “No. I’m not.”

 

“...am I allowed to touch you?”

 

“...”

 

“I’m not being punished, and you don’t think I’ll be able to hurt you in that way...” As confident as Izaya sounded, there was a slight shakiness to his voice. It was as if he wasn’t entirely sure of how things would turn out, almost as if he were afraid of the potential outcome. “So I should be allowed to touch you.”

 

Izaya watched as Shizuo swallowed, and then as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I… That is... I don’t think I can stop myself touching you if you’re touching me. You’re gonna trick me into touching you.”

 

“No, I won’t. You aren’t allowed to touch me, but I’m allowed to touch you.” The tips of Izaya’s fingers brushed against Shizuo’s shaking one's, dancing along the skin of his hand and up to his wrist. “Those are the rules.” 

 

“Rules…?”

 

“Yes, Shizuo. Those are the rules.” Using one fluid movement, Izaya managed to quickly move himself into Shizuo’s lap. He straddled him awkwardly, his toes scrunching when he noticed that Shizuo was already hard. “You have to pay attention to the  _ rules. _ ”

 

Nodding dumbly, Shizuo let himself be pushed into the mattress. He wanted to touch Izaya, to try and hold his hand, but managed to keep a grip on the sheets instead. Izaya was unbelievably sexy at all times as far as Shizuo was concerned, but watching him take charge and push him around was undoubtedly the blond’s favourite thing to see. 

 

“What are the rules?” Shizuo asked, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the sheets. Izaya wasn’t doing much yet, but his ass was pressed firmly against Shizuo’s cock which made it difficult to think.

 

Izaya smiled cheerfully as his fingers were slowly starting to unbutton Shizuo’s white school shirt. It was a little awkward, given that it felt as though his fingers had swelled to twice their usual size, but he managed to make every action look deliberate. “The first rule is that you aren’t allowed to touch me unless I say so.”

 

“I knew this was a trick, you’re just gonna tell me to touch you straight away.”

 

“That’s the second rule!” Apparently frustrated with how much time it was taking to unbutton the rest of Shizuo’s shirt, Izaya gripped the edges of the opening and tore it apart. Three or four buttons flew off, and though Shizuo  _ wanted  _ to be angry about it and snap at Izaya, the only sound that escaped him was choked. “Even if I  _ beg  _ you to touch me, you have to ignore it.  _ Unless  _ I say…  _ Parfait. _ ”

 

“‘Parfait’?”

 

“Mmm. If I don’t say that, then you aren’t allowed to touch me.” Izaya’s eyes were stuck firmly on Shizuo’s chest, widening slightly as he watched his nails leave red marks on the seemingly untouched skin. “Even if I beg, don’t touch me unless I say that.”

 

“Are… Are there any other rules?”

 

“You have to do  _ exactly  _ what I tell you to do.”

 

“Are you gonna make me do something... weird?”

 

“Yes, Shizu-chan.”

 

Nodding, as if that were the answer he were hoping for, Shizuo swallowed. Izaya was bent over him now, licking his collarbone, and he was finding it hard to think. “Can I… kiss you?”

 

The question had been so quiet that Izaya almost hadn’t heard it, and it took a moment for the words to register. He stretched himself out on top of Shizuo, pressing their still-clothed erections against each other before whispering in his ear. 

 

“You can kiss me when I kiss you,  _ Shizuo _ .”

 

It was too much for Shizuo to bear, and before he could stop himself, his arms were flying upward in an attempt to grab the tease on top of him. Izaya had apparently predicted this reaction however, and managed to jump backward and out of the way. Shizuo was left hugging himself with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, while Izaya kneeled between his legs and wrestled with his shirt. 

 

“You aren’t allowed to touch me. Have you forgotten the rules already?”

 

“Shut up!” As serious as the demand had been, it was hard to take Shizuo seriously when his voice cracked. Not that it was his fault, it was only because Izaya was half naked and grinning at him. “I wasn’t gonna touch you. It… would’ve been my clothes, touching your clothes… I was just testing you.”

 

Barely able to restrain the laugh at Shizuo’s logic, Izaya feigned thoughtfulness. “You’re right, it  _ would  _ be your clothes touching my clothes.”

 

“Yeah, exactly. So-”

 

“I better take them off then. Stand up.”

 

Shizuo looked at Izaya with an incredulous expression, but decided to comply anyway. His body felt stiff, as though not touching Izaya  _ and  _ following his orders was taking a physical toll on him. Still, he managed to stand upright, face pointed at the ground in embarrassment.

 

“I can take them off myself, y’know...”

 

“Where would the fun be in that?” Izaya shifted to the edge of the bed, moving his head directly into Shizuo’s line of sight.

 

“Tch.”

 

Sighing dramatically, Izaya ran his fingers along the edge of Shizuo’s waistband. “You should be more polite, Shizu-chan.”

 

“That’s n-not in the  _ rules. _ ” Shizuo replied quickly, happy that he was able to come up with any retort now that Izaya’s face was  _ so fucking close  _ to his dick. “So… I don’t-  _ shit! _ ”

 

“What’s wrong, Shizuo?” Pulling away from where he’d been mouthing Shizuo’s clothed erection, Izaya tried to use the most innocent voice he could. “Don’t you like it when I do that?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Izaya slipped his fingers into Shizuo’s waistband and tugged him closer. He fiddled with the button and zip briefly, still too inexperienced to do it with any sort of elegance, then tugged both the pants and boxers down quickly. 

 

Shizuo’s cock was something that always surprised Izaya, given the multitude of colours it would turn and the different ways it would react to different things. He loved it, relished in it, and found he couldn’t feel indignant by the way it slapped his cheek now it had been released.

 

Stifling a quiet noise, Izaya dropped Shizuo’s pants and let his fingers graze up the back of the blond’s legs, digging his nails in occasionally as the cock against his face seized and twitched. He watched Shizuo watch him, drinking in the small whimpers and moans the blond made whenever Izaya rubbed his face against his cock. By the time Izaya’s fingers had reached Shizuo’s ass, it was obvious that it was taking more self control than the blond possessed to keep himself still.

 

“You wet my cheek.” Izaya started to knead the ass he was gripping, then leaned in to brush his nose against the base of Shizuo’s cock, eliciting a low whine from its owner. “You’ll need to clean it for me.”

 

Without waiting for a reaction from Shizuo, Izaya started to move up his body and toward his face. He rubbed his own body against Shizuo’s as he did, taking in each tremble and movement until they were pressed against each other, their faces only centimetres apart.

 

“Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue.”

 

The self conscious flush on Shizuo’s cheeks brightened, becoming a shade so dark that it rivalled the colour of his weeping cock. After a moment of thought, he complied, slowly sticking out his tongue as he’d been instructed.

 

It was embarrassing, and a part of him didn’t want to do it, but the relieved smile on Izaya’s lips made all his doubts disappear.

 

“Good boy.” Hesitantly, Izaya turned his face slightly and rubbed his cheek against Shizuo’s tongue. “Does it taste good? Do you like tasting yourself?”

 

Shizuo whimpered in reply despite his best efforts to stay silent. It wasn’t that he liked it, but it all felt so dirty that he couldn’t hate it either. The fingers digging into his ass, that were spreading and kneading his cheeks, seemed to help take his mind off the degradation as well, and he found that he was almost sad when Izaya moved away.

 

“Very good, Shizuo. You’re very obedient.”

 

“Y-Yeah...”

 

“Did you like that?”

 

“...yes.”

 

With a self satisfied grin, Izaya leaned in toward Shizuo’s face and puffed a small amount of air onto his lips. He wasn’t totally sure what he was doing or where he should go with this, but Shizuo’s reactions were so perfect that he knew he’d be able to come up with something.

 

“Shizu-chan, was there a rule about you touching yourself?” Izaya asked as he moved backward and further onto the bed, unbuttoning his pants as he waited for a response. 

 

It was difficult for Shizuo to respond, given that he was too focused on watching Izaya’s pants slip down those small hips to really give a shit about rules. “What? Oh, uh… I... ”

 

“I see. You don’t have to say anything, I understand.” Izaya fell backward onto the mattress, letting his pants gather around his ankles before kicking them up toward Shizuo’s chest. He let his feet rest in the centre of it, his toes pushing into the skin as he attempted to look frustrated. “My pants are too tight, you need to pull them off for me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My  _ pants,  _ Shizu-chan. You need to pull my pants off of me. When you’re done, you can step out of yours as well.”

 

It was risky, given that Shizuo  _ knew  _ just how close he would come to touching Izaya should he comply with this request, and he swallowed something thick. As always, Izaya seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, and spoke up before Shizuo had a chance to voice his concerns.

 

“Just the pants. You still can’t touch me, and if you  _ do,  _ then I  _ will  _ punish you.”

 

With a nod that was a little faster than it should have been, Shizuo hooked his fingers under the centre of Izaya’s pants and pulled them off his ankles and feet gingerly. They slipped off the left foot first, which quickly found its way to Shizuo’s shoulder, then off the right one, which moved to sit at his hip.

 

His cock twitched and dribbled now that Izaya was spread out in front of him, and Shizuo could  _ swear  _ that Izaya’s ass was twitching. Wanting to put at least some distance between himself and his cruel torture, he took a step backward then bent at the knees to try and remove his own pants.

 

“Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo froze, Izaya’s tone making him feel as though he were about to be scolded.

 

“Did I say you could move away?”

 

“...no.”

 

“Step closer. My legs are tired and I need to rest them on something.”

 

Reluctantly, Shizuo took a step backward to where he’d been earlier. It wasn’t close enough for Izaya, apparently, who used a finger to beckon Shizuo closer. It wasn’t until Shizuo’s legs were flush against the edge of the mattress and Izaya’s legs were bent in a far more suggestive way that he was allowed to remove his own pants, but he seemed to be doing  _ that  _ wrong as well.

 

“Bend at your waist so I can keep an eye on you. You almost touched me before, and we both know how impulsive you are.”

 

“...” Despite  _ knowing  _ with every fibre of his being that he was being played, Shizuo complied. He bent at the waist, leaning down over Izaya until his face was barely an inch away from his cock and his legs were spread even further (was he a fucking gymnast or something? That couldn’t be natural), and used his hands to step out of his pants. Once free, he stood up so quickly that his head started to spin, but he deemed it a win either way.

 

It didn’t look like Izaya seemed to mind all that much either. 

 

“You’re being such a good boy, Shizuo.” He cooed, readjusting his feet on Shizuo as one of his hands ran down his chest to his stomach. “Since my legs are still tired, I’ll need you to stay there while I prepare myself, alright? Oh, but can you get the box out first?”

 

Shizuo nodded, muttering something about Izaya being a heartless bastard to himself before moving toward his desk. He was thankful for the small amount of space between them, and took a few extra seconds to clear his head before finding the small cardboard box. 

 

It rattled a little when he picked it up, and his stomach did backflips as he thought about what Izaya was planning on doing. They’d done this before, sure, but it didn’t make any of it any less exciting. 

 

He returned to the space between Izaya’s legs and leaned over him, placing the box by his waist on the mattress before quickly straightening up. This whole no touching thing was starting to eat away at him now that he wasn’t  _ allowed  _ to touch Izaya, and he wondered whether punching him in the face would count as contact.

 

Not that he’d actually punch him now, but Izaya didn’t need to know that.

 

Keeping his eyes locked onto Shizuo’s, Izaya fingered the lid of the box. He ran his fingers along the edge of it, then tapped the lid slowly, trying to build up the moment as much as he could.

 

“Does Shizu-chan want to choose?”

 

Shizuo didn’t respond.

 

With a smile, Izaya laughed to himself and flicked the lid off the box. Inside was a large bottle of lube (which was already half empty. The pair had long since stopped buying the smaller bottles, given that they easily went through one bottle a session), and two large dildos. One was pink rubber and came with strange looking fake testicles, and the other was blue and more like a rabbit vibrator. The batteries had long since worn out, but Shizuo couldn’t be bothered replacing them. 

 

“Which one would you like?”

 

Shizuo didn’t respond, but Izaya noticed his eyes lingering on the pink rubber toy. Now that he had an answer, Izaya pulled out both, placing them on his stomach before uncapping the massive bottle of lubricant. 

 

“I wonder if I could make this fit, too?”

 

Shizuo whined, his nails digging into palms as he watched Izaya pour a little too much lube into his hand. 

 

This really was unfair. It was cruel, unusual, and Shizuo hated that he let himself get into positions like this. He found that he was caring less and less about potentially hurting Izaya (he’d be careful,  _ really careful,  _ he just needed to be able to touch him a little and maybe fuck him a lot), and more about the fact his dick  _ needed  _ to be in or on some part of the tease in front of him.

 

It was cruel! Disgusting and rude! It was unfair and immoral to watch  _ Izaya’s  _ fingers wrap around  _ Izaya’s  _ cock, or to watch  _ Izaya’s  _ fingers creep down to  _ Izaya’s  _ ass. They should be  _ Shizuo’s  _ fingers pushing inside Izaya, not  _ Izaya’s  _ fingers. 

 

And Izaya should be bucking up because of Shizuo, not himself!

 

This was all wrong, and Shizuo wanted to pin those shitty arms to the mattress and tear into Izaya with every ounce of strength he had. He was just about to as well, when he remembered what had happened the first time. That was how Izaya’s wrist had become dislocated, right? Because Shizuo couldn’t stop himself, and because he wanted all of Izaya to himself. 

 

The memory was somewhat sobering, and Shizuo found that the impulse to possess Izaya was beginning to pass. The only thing that didn’t seem to deflate was his cock, but that was likely because Izaya was finger fucking himself and calling out to Shizuo.

 

“Ah? Wh-”

 

“Shizuo,  _ touch me. _ ”

 

No matter how much the previous memory had sobered Shizuo up, it wasn’t enough to stop him from wanting to touch Izaya in that moment. He watched as Izaya inserted a third finger (when had the second moved in..?), licking his lips as the brunette thrashed beneath him.

 

“Can’t.”

 

“ _ Please! _ ”

 

“No...”

 

“Shizu- _ chan-! _ ”

 

Knowing that, no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from pouncing onto Izaya should this keep up, Shizuo took several large steps backward. He didn’t stop moving until his back was pressed firmly against the bedroom door. This seemed to make Izaya pause, stalling what looked like might have been one hell of an orgasm. 

 

“Shizu-chan?”

 

“I’m okay from here. I just… a minute...”

 

Izaya nodded, wondering if he’d maybe overacted a little and put Shizuo off. It didn’t look as though Shizuo were offended, but it was always difficult for Izaya to read him. Deciding not to let that get in the way of things, Izaya picked up the pink toy and palmed the rest of the lubricant over it. He made sure that Shizuo was still watching him before inserting it into himself, squinting a little at the discomfort. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy having something up his ass, but more that he only wanted certain things up there. The idea of using a dildo when there was a perfectly good cock in front of him was distasteful, but it was necessary if he were going to convince Shizuo that he wasn’t breakable. 

 

Shizuo watched with wide eyes as Izaya swallowed the toy halfway, then as it was pulled out and slowly pushed further in. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t help but find that he felt  _ jealous _ . This had happened several times before, but now the feeling was almost more powerful than the lust he was experiencing. 

 

What the fuck did a dildo have that he didn’t? It was probably cold, like it usually was before he heated it up for Izaya. And yet, that shitty flea was looking as though it was the best feeling in the world. What sort of… justice? What? No, that wasn’t the right word at all, but it all felt criminal. 

 

He’d slowly started to close in on Izaya without realising, his body taking over for his now empty mind. Izaya looked at him questioningly, as though he wasn’t sure why Shizuo looked so upset. It wasn’t as though he wanted the dildo over Shizuo’s cock, and Shizuo was the one who had seemed afraid earlier. 

 

“Shizu-chan, this isn’t enough.” That was the right thing to say, probably. “I need a better toy.”

 

“That’s the bigger one...”

 

“No it isn’t.” Izaya pulled the dildo out a little too quickly, a loud  _ pop  _ filling the now silent room. “I want  _ that one. _ ”

 

Izaya picked up both toys and put them both in the box, then gestured toward Shizuo’s now straining cock. He could see thick globs of precum dripping from the tip, and the violent twitch it made when Shizuo realised just where he was pointing. 

 

“Get on the bed, and get on your knees.”

 

Shizuo looked at Izaya, then glared at the box. Hesitantly, he followed Izaya’s order, moving as far away from Izaya as he could before settling onto his knees. 

 

It seemed as though he wasn’t the only one who was hesitant, as Izaya took a moment to really think about the situation before moving onto his hands and knees. He dipped his back, wriggling his ass in the air slightly before backing up toward Shizuo.

 

“Don’t move.”

 

“...‘kay.”

 

Shizuo’s cock was barely flopping down, too hard to do much other than stand upright. It was more difficult than it should have been for Izaya to actually push himself onto it, and he was forced to ask Shizuo to actually hold his cock in place until it was barely pushing into the ring of muscle.

 

“Shizu-chan, you’re a sextoy.” He breathed out, his knees already shaking. “Sextoys don’t move.”

 

“‘K-Kay...”

 

“Sextoys stay still.”

 

“‘Zaya, I dunno if...”

 

“ _ Stay still,  _ even if I  _ beg. _ ” Slowly, Izaya started to push himself onto Shizuo’s cock. He gasped at the size of it, given that it was a little longer and thicker than any of their toys. “And I  _ will  _ beg.”

 

Izaya pushed himself further onto Shizuo’s cock, moaning lewdly until he was half full. He clenched and unclenched around the intruder, panting out a series of profanities and pleas before sinking onto it until his ass was pressed flush against Shizuo’s thighs. 

 

It became difficult for Shizuo to think or feel anything that didn’t have to do with Izaya, and the room suddenly felt hotter. The air seemed to become wetter, and his entire body shook until he found himself falling onto Izaya. 

 

“Shizuo, you’re touching me.”

 

“Hnnn!”

 

“If you don’t move, I’ll punish you.” How, Izaya didn’t know, but he knew he’d figure something out. 

 

With great regret, Shizuo moved backward and back onto his knees. He wanted nothing more than to grip onto Izaya’s hips and slam them up and down his cock, but he managed to control himself (if only barely). 

 

“M-Make sure you watch.” Izaya panted out, finally moving his ass away from Shizuo’s cock until it was barely inserted. “Tell me what you see.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Izaya slammed himself backward onto Shizuo’s cock, crying out to any God that would listen as he felt himself become full. Shizuo didn’t seem to be having an easier time by any means, swearing loudly as he watched Izaya’s ass swallow him whole. 

 

“God, fuck! Izaya, you’re sucking it in!”

 

Izaya laughed, but the sound came out strained. He moved back off Shizuo a little more quickly, then repeated the action over and over again. 

 

“Sh-Shizu-chan, feels-! It’s-!”

 

He angled his hips slightly, picking up the pace as he speared himself over and over again. He teased himself, only letting Shizuo’s cock graze the space next to his prostate until it became too much for him to bear. 

 

“Shizuo, f-fuck me!” 

 

“Shit, Izaya-!”

 

“Touch me! Fuck me! Shizuo,  _ please! _ ”

 

Shizuo managed to keep his hands to himself, moving them behind his back in a concentrated effort to stop himself from grabbing onto Izaya’s hips or hair. Still, he couldn’t help but move his hips in time with Izaya’s thrusts onto him despite his best efforts.

 

“‘Zaya, say it!”

 

Izaya’s thrusts became more erratic, and he angled himself until he was Shizuo’s cock was slamming against his prostate. He was beyond words at this point, totally unable to recall the word they’d agreed upon. 

 

As he whined and cried out Shizuo’s name, it was becoming too much for Shizuo to handle. He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of lube leaking onto the bed, scooping up a glob of it before moving his hands back behind his back. It wasn’t against the rules to touch himself, and despite his better judgement, he started to fingerfuck himself as Izaya rocked onto his cock. 

 

He’d only just managed to slip in a third finger when Izaya called out to him, whining his name loudly before finally remembering the word they’d agreed upon-

 

“ _ PARFAIT! _ ”

 

Knowing that he was allowed to touch Izaya now sent him over the edge, and Shizuo only had enough time to  _ finally  _ grab Izaya’s hips before unloading in that ridiculously sexy ass. He groaned loudly into the nape of Izaya’s neck, his hips spasming as he came harder than he ever had before. 

 

Unfortunately for Izaya, it wasn’t quite enough for him, and he was left a twitching, sticky mess beneath Shizuo.

 

“Sorry… You’re just-! You’re fucking  _ sexy  _ and it’s not my fault your ass feels so fucking good!”

 

Izaya nodded, collapsing onto the mattress where he started to grind against it. In all the excitement, he hadn’t been able to touch himself at all, and it felt as though his cock might split in two.

 

“Sh-Shizu-chan… is the... worst...” He laughed, rutting against the mattress as he tried to imagine that Shizuo’s cock wasn’t deflating. “Tease...”

 

“You’re the tease, Izaya-kun.” Shizuo replied, managing to catch his breath somehow. The afterglow was making him tired, but as good (earth shattering?) as his orgasm had been, he somehow didn’t feel satisfied. 

 

He pulled himself out of Izaya gently, his cock dragging lines of semen along Izaya’s pale asscheeks once it had been freed. Using as little strength as he could, he grasped Izaya’s shoulder and gingerly rolled him over until they were facing one another. 

 

Izaya’s face was bright red, and there were beads of sweat pooling at his temples. He looked needier than he ever had before, thrusting himself up to rub against Shizuo’s hard stomach.

 

“You’re such a slut.” Shizuo said quietly, leaning down to lick Izaya’s cheek as he’d done earlier. “When you do that at home, do you call for me then as well?”

 

The only answer Shizuo received was a series of incoherent noises and Izaya’s fingers digging into his shoulders. It was cute,  _ adorable  _ actually, and though Shizuo’s cock was totally limp it still sent a tremor through his body.

 

“You know, you’re really hot when you’re doing that.” Shizuo whispered, moving his lips down toward Izaya’s jugular. “I had to finger myself while you were fucking me.”

 

Unbeknownst to Shizuo, the mental image that conjured had Izaya’s cock dribbling and twitching more and more. If Izaya had been unfair before, Shizuo was being downright torturous now.

 

With a smug grin, Shizuo ran a finger between Izaya’s legs, forcing more curses out of the future informant before moving out from between his legs and onto his lap. Izaya’s cock slipped between Shizuo’s cheeks snugly, as if it had been created just for that purpose. The sensation had both Izaya and Shizuo groaning, and Shizuo started to grind himself lightly onto it in what he hoped was a sexy way.

 

He’d never really done this, but it was always hot when Izaya rubbed against him.

 

Izaya had been stripped of all his composure by this stage, and was reduced to a cursing, writhing mess. His fingers clawed at Shizuo’s thighs, trying and failing to drag him closer as he bucked up against him. 

 

“Sh-Shizuo, please! Please!  _ Please!  _ I’m… I’m  _ dying _ ,  **_please!_ ** ”

 

“Dying?” Shizuo laughed, wriggling his ass slightly. “Good. Then  _ die. _ ” 

 

Leaning forward, Shizuo picked his ass up just enough for Izaya’s cock to slip into his ass. He’d prepared himself, but it was still a tight fit. It felt different to how the toys usually did, and he found himself slamming down onto Izaya’s cock before he even had a chance to breathe.

 

No, he didn’t need to breathe now. All he needed was Izaya in his ass, and Izaya’s words in his mouth. He crashed their lips together, drinking in every curse, prayer, or pleading version of his name. The small discomfort that came along with his ass being stretched only seemed to add to everything, and his own cock was rock solid by the third or fourth thrust.

 

“Fu-Fuck,  _ Izaya! _ ”

 

Bouncing up and down on Izaya felt good,  _ too  _ good, and Shizuo honestly wondered how much longer he’d have before he came again. It wasn’t that he was usually quick to finish, or that he could feel that familiar swirling in his gut, but that Izaya was  _ so fucking hot  _ that half the time his orgasms would just surprise him. 

 

“ _ Shizuo…! _ ” Izaya panted, hips thrusting up without any sort of rhythm. “Shizuo, touch yourself. I wa-want… I want to see.”

 

Despite the fact that Shizuo had been called a sex toy, had gotten jealous  _ of  _ a sex toy, and was currently bouncing up and down on Izaya’s cock whilst moaning like a whore, the idea of touching himself seemed  _ naughty.  _ It was embarrassing, and something that he only ever did when Izaya was doing the same. 

 

Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching between his legs and thumbing the head of his cock as Izaya bucked into him. The sensation was so powerful that he found himself almost falling off Izaya, only barely managing to stop himself by planting a hand behind him and shifting his weight to it. 

 

His legs shifted, and he moved from his knees to his feet, giving Izaya a better view as he jerked himself off and bounced on top of his cock. He felt exposed, and could feel Izaya’s gaze burning into him. It was embarrassing and exciting, and he started to feel the lust swirling around the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Shizu-chan… I’m  go-gonna…!” Izaya dragged Shizuo out of his thoughts, thrusting upward erratically as he tried to move into a seated position. Shizuo took the hint, helping to pull Izaya up as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

 

His cock pressed against Izaya’s stomach, giving him the friction he needed to cum before Izaya for a second time. It was less powerful this time, but still managed to spray up and drip onto both their faces as they leaned in for a kiss. The cum mixed with their saliva as Izaya shoved his tongue into Shizuo’s mouth, the two kissing messily as Shizuo clenched and seized around Izaya’s cock. 

 

It wasn’t long before Izaya followed suit, letting Shizuo milk him of every drop as he rutt into him as best he could from below. By the top he’d finished, Shizuo had managed to lick each drop of cum from his face and neck, and was rocking softly against Izaya’s body. 

 

Both were sticky and sweaty, but neither felt as though they could bear to be separated for even a moment. Instead, Izaya kept a hold of Shizuo and laid backward slowly, allowing Shizuo to curl up on his chest before both fell into an ill-advised sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, how do we do this?”

 

Shizuo’s newfound enthusiasm was unexpected to say the least, with the blond easing into the situation more quickly than anticipated. Though Izaya knew that Shizuo was prone to changing his mind, even he was surprised at how relaxed he’d become. 

 

“Do what, Shizu-chan?”

 

“Well, uh… you know...” Shizuo flapped his hands around, as though that would make what he was attempting to say a little clearer. “ _ This. _ ”

 

**_“I wasn’t aware that I needed to give you The Talk.”_ **

 

“That’s not what I mean! I know  _ that! _ ” Shizuo resisted the urge to say something along the lines of  _ and you probably don’t, you perv!,  _ understanding that if this Tsukumoya was friends with Izaya, then he’d probably return the serve. “I mean… Are we just gonna, y’know, do it? And you’re just gonna watch?”

 

**_“Would you like it if I were a more active participant?”_ ** Tsukumoya asked, pausing for effect before cutting off Shizuo and Izaya’s matching stammers.  **_“You’d_ ** **really** **_need to give me a good performance in that case.”_ **

 

“Are you implying that you have taste or standards?” Scoffing, Izaya turned to face the computer, pressing his ass into Shizuo’s crotch as he did. “You’re just an old, lonely man, who has nothing better to do than watch two highschool boys fooling around.”

 

**_“Is that so? Well, I’d be interested to see how you’d describe yourself. Will you be cliché enough to call yourself a victim?”_ **

 

“If anyone’s a victim, it’s probably me.” Whether Shizuo meant to say that out loud was debatable, as he was more focused on Izaya’s ass rubbing up against him. “If you think we’re that boring, are you… gonna tell us what to do, or something like that?”

 

The hopeful tone in Shizuo’s voice had the room going silent and the blood rushing to the tips of his ears. Embarrassed, again (which seemed to be a recurring theme in Shizuo’s relationship with Izaya), Shizuo felt as though he needed to do  _ something  _ to distract from what he’d said (and almost requested).

 

Before Izaya had a chance to notice how quiet Shizuo had become, the latter already had him in a tight hold. He lifted him into the air, almost flinging him around before slamming them both onto the coffee table that housed Izaya’s laptop.

 

“Shizuo-! What are yo-!” Izaya’s confused questioning trailed off into a groan as Shizuo literally ripped off his pants, the scraps of material flying through the air like budget confetti. Izaya was hard, just as Shizuo had expected, but only seemed to get harder with the rough treatment. 

 

Using very little strength, Shizuo pulled Izaya’s legs apart until he was spread as wide as he possibly could be, and leaned in until his nose was brushing against his testicles. “Is this what you wanted to see?”

 

The only sounds he received in reply were that of Izaya’s panting, and what sounded like an electronic beep. Taking that as a sign that he was on the right track, Shizuo let his hands explore Izaya’s thighs, his palms rubbing against them lightly on the way up before dragging his nails against the skin on the way back down. 

 

Izaya bucked up, soft, pleading noises tumbling out from between his lips as Shizuo’s brushed against his lower stomach. He was far too turned on for this, and though he wanted to last for as long as possible (to avoid Tsukumoya’s inevitable teasing), he found that he was already close to the edge. 

 

**_“I think that... Orihara is... closing to breaking point.”_ ** The electronic voice pointed out, the typo going unnoticed by all who were listening.  **_“Its won’t take long.”_ **

 

Shizuo laughed at the obvious remark, moving his mouth toward Izaya’s shaft before letting his lips drag across it lazily. “Izaya-kun, this guy is like you, yeah?”

 

Izaya gasped, struggling beneath Shizuo’s grip as he tried to fight his way closer. 

 

“Then this guy, he knows what you want, right?” Despite the fact that Shizuo absolutely did  _ not  _ want to share Izaya, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride. Izaya was totally incoherent, and it was because of  _ him.  _ Not only that, but he got to show that off in front of someone. It was almost as if he were marking his territory. “So, maybe Tsukumoya should tell me what you want?”

 

There was another loud beep, followed by another. Shizuo smirked, satisfied that he was affecting  _ two  _ shitty assholes in the same way, at the same time. He dipped his head, making sure that Izaya was watching him as his tongue slipped through his lips and toward his-

 

**_“Not there.”_ **

 

The voice was deep, though fairly average all things considering. Shizuo paused with his tongue barely a centimetre away from the tip of Izaya’s cock, the future informant thrashing beneath his hold. 

 

**_“Lower.”_ **

 

Some part of Shizuo knew that it meant something to hear Tsukumoya’s real voice, and that the change from electronic to this was something potentially dangerous. However, he was too hard and too proud of himself to really give a shit, and decided to just follow orders. After all, he  _ really  _ enjoyed following orders.

 

“Sorry, ‘Zaya.” He mumbled, giving the base of the swollen cock in front of him a chaste kiss before moving his head lower. Izaya was cursing, swearing at Tsukumoya in some language that Shizuo couldn’t really understand, though it was more than obvious why.

 

Shizuo peppered the inside of Izaya’s legs with kisses, occasionally letting his tongue drag across the more sensitive skin and relishing the pauses in Izaya’s rant when he did. Tsukumoya had gone quiet again, apparently more interested in what Shizuo was doing than Izaya’s increasingly violent threats.

 

As Shizuo worked his way closer and closer to Izaya’s hole, he occasionally let his teeth grate across the more delicate areas until Izaya’s squirming became more rhythmic. He was no longer thrashing, instead thrusting and rocking into the empty air above him as Shizuo’s nose bumped against him. 

 

It was around that time that Shizuo realised that Izaya was touching himself, which he was absolutely not allowed to do.

 

Shizuo released Izaya’s thighs quickly, grabbing onto his wrists instead and pinning them on his stomach with one hand. Izaya whined, unable to mentally cope with this level of torture, before losing himself totally.

 

“Shizu-chan, please!  _ Please!  _ Please, fuck me! Please! I  _ need  _ it! I’m- I’m gonna die! Please!”

 

It was as if he’d forgotten about Tsukumoya observing them, but that didn’t really matter all that much now. Shizuo squeezed Izaya’s wrists in mock threat, before moving his head back between his thighs. His lips brushed up against his ass, pushing against it slightly as he decided replying from there was the best possible thing to do.

 

“No.”

 

The word itself was short, but Shizuo managed to drag it out so that it sounded like it had at least seven syllables. Izaya bucked up against him again, shivering at Shizuo’s cruel chuckle.

 

“I wonder if I can make you come just from licking your ass again?”

 

**_“Again?”_ ** Tsukumoya’s question came awfully quickly, as though he’d been paying more attention to the situation than he was letting on. 

 

“Yeah, ‘Zaya loves it when I lick his ass.” The muffled reply came just before Shizuo started to do exactly that, sending Izaya into what looked to be a seizure. His body was already covered in a thin sheet of sweet, and his muscles flexed and tensed violently as his cock pumped out thick rivers of precum. 

 

It really hadn’t been an exaggeration when Shizuo had said he’d already forced one orgasm out of Izaya this way, but it had still been surprising nonetheless. If he’d at least fingered him at the same time, or  _ something,  _ then it may have been understandable. As it was, just having Shizuo’s tongue press roughly into him again and again seemed to be all that was needed to turn him into a begging, whining mess.

 

“N-No, I,  _ fuck,  _ Sh-Shizuo!” Izaya’s legs, apparently now remembered, tried to wrap themselves around Shizuo’s shoulders, only to slide off. It was as if Izaya couldn’t decide between dragging Shizuo closer or spreading himself wider, and only caused him to make some increasingly frustrated grunting sounds. “Please,  _ fuck me!  _ Please, please, please! Pleas-  _ haaa! Shizuo! _ ”

With every call of his name, Shizuo swirled his tongue deeper, letting his lips rub and suck against Izaya’s hole. His nose brushed against his testicles harshly, causing Izaya’s thighs to stiffen as he desperately tried to thrust into  _ anything.  _

 

“Hey, ‘Zaya...” Shizuo mumbled, pulling himself back slightly so that he could flatten his tongue against the crack of Izaya’s ass and lick from the bottom to the base of his balls. “Do you wanna cum?”

 

Though Shizuo couldn’t see it, he could almost hear Izaya nodding. 

 

“You’ve gotta say it.” Shizuo paused, deciding that now was the perfect moment to suck on one of Izaya’s balls. “Say, ‘Shizu-chan, let me cum,’ or something like that.”

 

Izaya made a noise that sounded close to a frustrated yell, and Shizuo watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly. If Izaya didn’t cum, he might very well have a heart attack. 

 

“C’mon, I want you to. You can even choose  _ where  _ you cum. Any place you want, okay?” Shizuo’s voice was soft and concerned, despite his fingers brushing against Izaya’s hole teasingly. Izaya was definitely holding out this time, and Shizuo was fairly certain it was because they had an audience. “You can cum on your stomach, or my mouth, my… ass, or my face. Wherever you want.”

 

Tsukumoya didn’t need to know that Shizuo had simply listed off every place that he loved to have covered by Izaya’s semen, though the older informant wasn’t stupid enough not to realise.

 

“Mouth… fa-face? O-Or...” Izaya’s voice was uncertain and his breathing was laboured, and it was obvious that he wanted to reply with something closer to ‘all of the above.’ He wriggled under Shizuo’s hold, pretty sure that even a soft breeze could seen him over the edge at this point. “Please, Shizuo…  _ Please... _ ” 

 

With a wide, gentle smile, Shizuo released his grip on Izaya’s wrists and positioned himself properly between Izaya’s legs. Having taken into account the request, he sucked the tip of Izaya’s cock into his mouth, just in time to have a flood of semen flood him. 

 

Izaya writhed, swearing loudly as he came inside Shizuo’s mouth, barely able to register the fact that Shizuo had let his cock slip out from his lips. Thick globs of semen splattered Shizuo’s face, dripping down his cheeks and chin as the blond watched Izaya hungrily.

 

He wanted more, as he always did, and took to licking every last drop from Izaya’s thighs and cock. He lapped up each splatter, working his way up Izaya’s stomach until he was straddling him. Izaya reached out, using two fingers to scoop some from Shizuo’s cheek before pushing it between Shizuo’s lips. 

 

The blond sucked on his fingers hungrily, his tongue twisting and wrapping itself around the digits lewdly as he moaned into them. His own straining erection pressed harshly into Izaya’s stomach, and he ground himself against it lightly. 

 

“You taste good.” Shizuo said huskily, teeth grazing the underside of Izaya’s fingers as the latter started to push them in and out of his mouth, almost as if they were a proxy. “I want more.”

 

With a knowing smile, Izaya pulls his fingers out from Shizuo’s mouth, using them to scoop a little more cum off Shizuo’s cheeks before returning them. Shizuo’s tongue makes quick work of the sticky mess, flattening out at the bottom of Izaya’s fingers, and slowly working its way to the tips, before sucking them loudly. 

 

It’s only after the action is repeated and Shizuo’s face is clean that they remember the surprisingly quiet Tsukumoya. Izaya, attempting to look as coy and innocent as possible, cranes his neck backward until he’s staring at the laptop. Shizuo is licking his jaw, but manages to keep his eyes on what he imagines is the camera regardless.

 

“That’s it for today. Maybe you can watch from a little closer next time? Or maybe you won’t be able to restrain yourself if you aren’t separated by a computer,  _ Shinichi. _ ”

 

With a chuckle, Izaya uses a free hand to awkwardly shut the laptop. Both he and Tsukumoya know that there are other cameras that can be used, but it sends enough of a message for the older informant to stop. 

  
For now, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**A year or so earlier…**

  
  


Orihara Izaya had many positive traits, though that would come as a surprise to many, given his penchant for being the best he could possibly be at being the worst. Still, it wasn’t untrue. 

 

Izaya was intelligent, clever, and quick to adapt. He had a pleasant singing voice, a smooth tongue, and could be incredibly kind at times. On top of these traits, he was also quite talented when it came to art.

 

It was something that he’d never bothered to pursue, given how incredibly boring he found it, but Izaya was an exceptionally gifted artist. He could make almost anything out of nearly nothing, and if he’d chosen to follow that path, would surely have become a successful artist, the likes of which hadn’t been seen in Tokyo for a great many years.

 

Instead, Izaya was bent over a desk in the library before school, enthusiastically trimming  _ just  _ the right amount of lace, which he applied with  _ just  _ the right amount of glue to the cardboard card he’d already spent two hours making (and three hours choosing). 

 

He’d gingerly blown onto the hot glue, willing it to set, before picking out the brand new pen he’d chosen just for this occasion (another hour that had been wasted in the store). Izaya had already practiced what he’d been planning to write several times in various fonts, but that didn’t stop his hands from trembling just a little when he finally wrote it onto the finished product:

 

_ Heiwajima Shizuo _

 

_ I didn't get the chance to give you something very important on Valentine's Day. I want to exchange it for your cookies. I'll be waiting for you in Raijin High School's Second Ground at 5 p.m. _

 

After hours of painstaking work, it was finally done.

 

Sure, it might be a little formal, and it didn’t  _ sound  _ like Izaya, but that was only so Shizuo would actually turn up. Nonetheless, Izaya was proud of himself. His heart fluttered at the thought of Shizuo finding it, possibly flushing with heat as he adjusted his school tie and fixed his hair in preparation for the meeting. Of Shizuo holding onto the card gently, maybe even  _ smiling  _ when Izaya revealed himself.

 

It was unlikely, but Izaya could dream. 

 

Regardless of Shizuo’s initial reaction, the plan was set. The blond wouldn’t believe him at first, but with Izaya’s speed, he was certain that he could steal a kiss from him before any punches were thrown. In fact, Izaya was planning on kissing Shizuo as many times as he needed for the blond to return his feelings.

 

“Orihara-kun, are you feeling sick?”

 

The familiar voice jostled Izaya from his  fantasies thoughts, causing his heart to beat loudly in his ears. He had the desire to throw one of the books surrounding him (which he’d chosen at random in order to build a nice little fort to hide what he was doing) on top of the love letter to hide it, but his heart swelled with pride when he eyed it.

 

It was beautiful. A masterpiece.

 

“Orihara-kun?”

 

“Are you worried about me, Shinra? Or are you just following the Hippocratic Oath?”

 

Shinra laughed pleasantly, adjusting his glasses as they slipped on his nose. “Just making sure you don’t pass out here and embarrass me.”

 

“Is it even possible to embarrass you?” Izaya sighed, leaning back in his chair as he fingered the love letter in front of him, casually attempting to draw attention to it. 

 

Truthfully, Shinra already knew what Izaya was doing and just didn’t care enough to ask about it. The future informant was just so obvious, even when he wasn’t trying to be, that it’d be more fun to just ignore him anyway.

 

“Nothing can embarrass me when I have the love of my Celty, Orihara-kun.” Smiling broadly at the mere mention of Celty’s name, Shinra turned away slowly. “Anyway, it’s almost time for class! I can’t be late otherwise Celty will get upset.”

 

“Ah, wait! I’ll… walk with you.” Using exaggerated movements so that he could flap the letter around in Shinra’s face, Izaya took his time inserting it into the handmade pink envelope with matching lace. He stood up quickly, ignoring the book fort he’d created, and fanned himself with the envelope slowly. “Maybe I am getting sick, I feel a little hot.”

 

Shinra smiled kindly, loudly ignoring the flapping love letter. “I’ll take you to the nurse's office then.”

 

“Maybe that’s a good idea...” Getting nowhere with ‘subtlety’, Izaya decided to switch tactics and do something a little bolder. “After you’ve taken me there, could you do me a favour? I’ve written this for Shizu-chan and made it  _ entirely by hand,  _ so maybe you could slip it into shoe box for me?”

 

Shinra, now unable to ignore the gaudy letter, nodded before taking it from Izaya. He inspected it carefully, even going so far as to open it and read the contents, very much aware of just how proud Izaya seemed to be of himself. 

 

Obviously, this was a genuine love letter for Shizuo. Shinra knew this even before he’d read the inside.

 

So what sort of a friend would he be to Izaya if he didn’t compliment it?

 

“It’s very nice, Orihara-kun! You must have put a lot of work into this.”

 

“It wasn’t  _ that  _ hard-”

 

“Are you doing one for every boy in our year?”

 

“I’m-”

 

“Haha! You must be, it’s not like you  _ like  _ Shizuo-kun! Your hands are going to be so sore!”

 

Blushing furiously at Shinra’s implication (Izaya absolutely, did  _ not  _ like Shizuo! He  _ hated  _ him!), Izaya laughed nervously. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Shinra.”

 

“Or your hate for Shizuo-kun! You’re going to blame all of this on him, I bet!”

 

“You know me so well,  _ Shinra _ .”

 

With a strained smile and a bruised heart, Izaya snatched the letter out of Shinra’s hands and turned on his foot, making his way out of the library and toward the city. No one could ever think he actually  _ liked  _ Shizuo, which meant that he had to make almost one hundred new cards almost as perfectly as the one he’d made Shizuo.

 

But that didn’t mean that any of the others would have the rushed loveheart he drew in the corner of Shizuo’s. No, that was only for Shizu-chan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You think he’s pissed?” 

 

Both Shizuo and Izaya were laying on the floor on their backs, articles of clothing surrounding them. Shizuo was puffing on a cigarette, his legs propped up and crossed on the broken coffee table as Izaya pretended to hate passive smoking. 

 

“Who, Tsukumoya?” Rolling onto his side, Izaya used a hand to wipe the- what  _ is  _ that?!- off Shizuo’s shoulder, then nuzzled into it with his face. “I hope so.”

 

Chuckling, Shizuo ran his sticky hand over Izaya’s waist, pulling him closer as he took another, shorter drag. “You’re both pretty shitty, and it’d piss you off.”

 

“Don’t compare us. It’s disgusting.”

 

“Don’t get jealous, you’re still the shittiest piece of shit I’ve ever met.”

 

“Shut up.” Though others might be offended by that sort of comment, Izaya’s ears flushed a dark pink at it. “You don’t even  _ know  _ him.”

 

“So? If he’s your friend, then he’s  _ got  _ to be a pain in the ass.”

 

“He’s not even  _ that  _ good...” Izaya mumbled into Shizuo’s shoulder, before being dragged even closer. “He’s just...”

 

“I prefer it when you’re a pain in my ass though. Well, it’s not like you are that much anymore. I mean, you’re shitty and annoying as fuck, don’t get me wrong, but since we started using more lube, it doesn’t hurt as much. It just feels good, y’know?”

 

“Is that supposed to be your attempt at flirting?”

 

“Nah. I dunno that I could cum again.” Shizuo stared at his half gone cigarette, flinching when a piece of ash broke off and hit him in the face. “I don’t think you could either. Might die or something.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to die. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind.” Wrestling himself out of Shizuo’s hold and away from his shoulder, Izaya craned over Shizuo’s face. They locked eyes, gazing at the other for a second too long and causing Shizuo to lean upward. “How  _ boring. _ ”

 

A quick puff of air onto Shizuo’s face blew the small piece of ash away, and had Shizuo almost jumping out of his skin. Izaya used the distraction as a chance to escape, but was still too caught up in Shizuo’s arms to get very far. 

 

He’d only managed to make it to his knees before Shizuo hit him like a tonne of bricks, tackling him onto the ground where he was pinned down. The blond grinned maniacally at him, his expression awfully close to what a lion’s might look like when it had captured its prey.

 

“Don’t be a bastard.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Sure you don’t.” Shizuo leaned down, pushing their lips together in a bruising but chaste kiss. Their mouths barely moved, the pair simply enjoying the feeling of intimacy before parting. “You’re gross and stink.”

 

“It’s not like you can talk. Your hair is crunching.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Releasing one of Izaya’s wrist, Shizuo ran his hand through his hair, wincing at the dried cum that flaked off into his fingers. “Come on then. I can’t trust you out here alone.”

 

Moving his hands to Izaya’s waist, Shizuo hoisted him onto his shoulder from underneath him awkwardly before stumbling to his feet himself. He felt far too shaky and weak, and made a mental note to try and find some effective way of weightlifting so that Izaya wouldn’t wear him out as easily.

 

“It’s my apartment, what do you think I’m going to do while you’re in the shower?” 

 

“Nothing good.”

 

Sighing in the same way a parent might when they saw their child trying to stick their tongue in a socket for the fiftieth time, Izaya relaxed into Shizuo’s grip. It wasn’t as though he hated being manhandled, and it  _ did  _ give him an incredibly nice view. Maybe he’d gone a little overboard when he’d bitten Shizuo’s ass this time, given that there actually were quite a few purple bite marks littering his cheeks, but he couldn’t find it in him to regret it.

 

“Stop looking at my ass.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“ _ Not. _ ” Izaya insisted, slapping Shizuo’s ass with an open palm and all the energy he could muster. 

 

“I’m getting you back for that later. After the shower, and maybe a sleep...”

 

“I’ll look forward to it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Somewhere in [REDACTED]...**

  
  


What had started as a joke was suddenly failing to make Tsukumoya laugh.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Orihara to flirt with him, given that the idiot wanted to try and best Tsukumoya in any way possible. It was impossible for him to beat Tsukumoya using conventional means, as he really was an overenthusiastic fool who seemed to ignore his potential in favour of jumping to nonsensical conclusions. So, it wasn’t all that surprising that he’d tried something as unconventional as  _ flirting  _ and  _ teasing  _ to try and get under the  _ far superior  _ man’s skin.

 

The slightly older man had attempted to ignore Orihara’s obvious advances, but that only seemed to encourage him further. The future informant had even gone so far as to accuse him of being a virgin (regardless of how true or untrue that statement was, was irrelevant) which hadn’t had any bearing on why Tsukumoya agreed to watch.

 

No, that would be ridiculous and prideful. 

 

It had actually been something else something Orihara had said, though he likely hadn’t realised that it had tipped the scales (temporarily) into his favour:

  
  


**Orihara Izaya**

Isn’t this the first time you’ve been asked?    
  


**Orihara Izaya**

I thought you’d love the opportunity to watch after being given permission. This is probably a once in a lifetime chance for you.   
  


**Orihara Izaya**

I bet you’re touching yourself right now while you think about it.

  
  


When  _ was  _ the last time Tsukumoya had touched himself? He couldn’t remember. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have sexual needs or wants or desires, but that he was usually just too busy to do anything about them. He rarely remembered to eat, or sleep, and masturbating fell far behind those two things. He needed to write, to learn, to watch, and to bully Orihara-  _ masturbating  _ was just a chore. Something that interrupted his activities

 

And yet, after reading that sentence, he found that he was almost painfully hard. He was harder than he’d ever been before- even counting the bizarre wet dream he’d had when he’d first heard Orihara  _ gloating  _ about Shizuo letting him c-

 

“...”

 

Despite the  _ compulsion  _ to go to Orihara and see if the idiot could still say such  _ awful  _ things when Tsukumoya’s cock was in his throat, the man resisted. He behaved normally, not giving Orihara so much as a typo, until the brat got bored and ran away.

 

It took two hours for his dick to deflate, as he adamantly refused to touch himself, and he seriously considered contacting Kishitani Shingen for advice.

 

As the days went by, Tsukumoya was forced to listen to Orihara as he continued to drone on and on  _ and on  _ about how much Shizuo loved showboating, and how he was having trouble sitting without a pillow. It took exactly one week for him to accept Orihara’s proposal, but even then he managed to make it look as though he were simply placating him. 

 

Tsukumoya would tease Orihara about how long it didn’t take for him to climax, and that would be that. He still hadn’t touched himself, and though his penis was now seriously considering seeking a legal emancipation from the cruel tease that was Tsukumoya’s brain, things were going relatively well. It wasn’t as though it would fall off, and there were so many other things he could busy himself with. 

 

Unfortunately, the lives of yakuza and the secrets of high powered government officials weren’t nearly as interesting as what Tsukumoya imagined Orihara might show him. After all, he’d already seen the idiot naked ( _ intellectually speaking _ ), so there really couldn’t be  _ that  _ much else that was all that interesting, right?

 

So it made no sense why the brat was so fucking smug about it all, like he had reinvented the wheel using Shizuo’s cock and his mouth. That wasn’t how that would even work, and the wheel would be totally useless.

 

And the  _ nerve  _ of him, insinuating that Tsukumoya had never been touched! Though that might be  _ technically  _ true, it didn’t mean that he had never done anything! He’d had some incredibly interesting conversations with his old roommate, and even though those had slowed down, they still happened sometimes.

 

It wasn’t  _ sex  _ but it wasn’t nothing either. 

 

It totally counted, and therefore there was nothing that Orihara and Shizuo could do that would surprise Tsukumoya.

 

...or so he thought.

 

Watching the livestream of Shizuo  _ attacking  _ Orihara in such a barbaric and sexy way was more than Tsukumoya could have ever hoped to see. It was more than he thought he wanted, as though it had started to satisfy a craving he hadn’t even realised he’d had.

 

For the first time in years, his fingers slipped on the keyboard, and he sent typos without a second thought. He was totally engrossed, unwilling and unable to think or see anything other than Shizuo’s face between  Izaya’s Orihara’s legs as the latter cursed  _ him. _

 

Despite not even being in the room, Izaya had his head dipped backward so that he could stare directly into the camera. His face was a deep red, almost as dark as his lips seemed to be getting now he was biting them so much. His pupils had dilated so much that it looked as though he were crazed, like Shizuo was a drug to him.

 

That probably wasn’t too far from the truth.

 

“ _ You’re such a pervert, Tsukumoya! Watchi-nnngh! _ ”

 

“ _ Are you fucking yourself? FUC- Shi-Shizuo! Haa-! Ts-Tsukumoya! You bastard! _ ”

 

“ _ Look what y-you’ve done! He’s licking me! Shizu-ch- _ aaah!- _ chan is fucking me wi-with his tongue because of you! _ ”

 

“ **_Fuck me while he watches!_ ** _ Sh-Shizuo! Haaa! M-More! _ ”

 

It was only after Izaya had sprayed himself onto Shizuo’s face and leaned back to face the computer that Tsukumoya realised just how close he was to orgasm himself, a fact that was utterly disturbing, given he hadn’t even  _ touched  _ himself yet.

 

“ _That’s it for today. Maybe you can watch from a little closer next time?_ ” Tsukumoya wondered briefly whether Shizuo knew how Izaya was smiling at him as he spoke, or whether the idiot speaking even realised what he was saying. “ _Or maybe you won’t be able to restrain yourself if you aren’t separated by a computer, Shinichi._ ”

 

The feed died, and Tsukumoya jumped a little. 

 

That was a dare, no matter how you looked at it.

 

It was definitely a dare, and to ignore it would be to concede and let Izaya win.

 

To let Orihara win was to die.

 

He slammed the laptop shut and rose to his feet quickly, bumping his legs on the underside of the desk in his hurry to put some distance between himself and the now tainted laptop. His erection rubbed against the zip in his pants teasingly as he hurried himself to the bathroom, deciding that a cold shower would be the best option.

 

Unfortunately, his legs had a different idea, and he soon found himself moving toward the bedroom. His left hand slipped into his pocket, fingertips brushing and pushing along the head of his cock. Even if he had worn underwear, he was certain that thin fabric separating the head of his dick from his fingers would have easily been just as soaked as it was now.

 

“Brat!” Tsukumoya pinched the head of his cock dully, thrusting into air as he groaned low and deep. He wasn’t touching himself because of the little performance he’d seen, and he wasn’t going to think about Shizuo and Izaya begging him to-

 

“F _ uuuck! Shit! _ ” As he entered his bedroom, he unbuttoned himself quickly, letting his tighter-than-they-should-be-right-fucking-now jeans work themselves down his hips as he climbed onto the bed. God, he could tolerate Shizuo, or even find him cute, but  _ Izaya? Orihara Izaya? _

 

That idiot probably knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he’d done to Tsukumoya, and was probably thinking about it while his ankles were hooked over Shizuo’s shoulders.

 

Maybe he was telling Shizuo about it, and the blond was thrusting harder into him for it. Grasping the base of Izaya’s cock until the latter begged for release, but never giving in. Maybe they were hoping Tsukumoya was still watching, or giving orders?

 

He rolled onto his back and pushed his jeans further down his legs before deciding that there  _ wasn’t enough fucking time to fuckass around with these bullshit jeans,  _ and let his hands rest on his thighs.

 

God, he was so fucking hard. 

 

_ “If you think we’re that boring, are you… gonna tell us what to do, or something like that?” _

 

Shizuo had sounded so hopeful, then had become so forceful that Tsukumoya’s dick twitched wildly at the memory. His hand crept toward his cock, making the pit of his stomach twist and swirl, as he thought about just  _ what  _ he could make Shizuo do, and what he could order him to do to Izaya.

 

Tsukumoya’s fingers brushed the tip of his weeping cock, sending a jolt of electricity through his body as he gasped loudly. It had been far, far, far too long, that’s all this was. It had nothing to do with the memory of Shizuo eating out Izaya’s ass  _ just because Tsukumoya told him to. _

 

His cock dribbled so violently that Tsukumoya feared that he was already cumming, and he rolled onto his hands and knees. Forming a loose fist, he thrust his dick into his hand with his eyes closed, picturing that he was fucking someone (it really didn’t matter who, given that the target kept changing) instead of his hand. 

 

God, god damn it! This was a catastrophe, and he was already so close! 

 

It felt just how he imagined sex to feel, right down the the sounds of his balls hitting his knuckle. Alternating the pressure on his cock, Tsukumoya picked up the pace, picturing Izaya clawing and scratching at him from below and asking for  _ more, more, more!  _ as Shizuo lined himself up from behind-

 

He stopped moving immediately, barely avoiding what would likely have been a mindblowing orgasm as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

He couldn’t, absolutely  _ couldn’t,  _ cum whilst thinking about Izaya. Shizuo would be fine, but Orihara Izaya? No, no, no. He couldn’t, because that little shit would somehow  _ know. _

 

With a great deal of reluctance, he rolled onto his side (so that his dick could avoid the mattress, and the friction that came along with it) and reached under the bed. His hand patted the floor for a few moments, before finding the stick he was looking for.

 

He pulled it out carefully, admiring the leather detailing on the handle. How and why he even had a riding crop was a mystery even to him, but it would work well to punish him now and that was all that mattered.

 

Straightening himself up on the bed, Tsukumoya arched his back as he shifted his weight to one hand, whilst the other gripped and angled the crop. In theory, this would work well to calm his raging cock down, and there was no possible way that this could backfire. 

 

Exhaling deeply, he lined the crop up carefully, then struck his ass with the end of it at half strength. The stinging pain radiated throughout his body, forcing him to buck forward into thee empty air in front of him as a long, deep groan rattled around in his throat.

 

Before he could think of what an  _ absolutely terrible  _ idea it was to continue, he struck himself again with slightly more strength. It hurt more this time, given that he was hitting the same location he did the first time. His hips thrust forward again as thick drops of precum leaked out of his weeping cock. 

 

He struck himself a third time, then a fourth, and a fifth, until he was using all of his strength and imagining something stretching his ass as well. It was probably a very good thing that he didn’t own any sex toys, as he was certain he’d never leave his room again if they made him feel anything like this.

 

By the sixth time he’d struck himself, Tsukumoya’s knees were shaking and he hadn’t touched himself in some time. Even still, his cock was dripping at an alarming rate, wetting the blankets below him slightly as he fought to hold in his orgasm. The crop would help with that, he lied to himself, all he had to do was hit himself a little harder.

 

The seventh time he struck himself, Tsukumoya made sure to line the crop up perfectly. He’d started by rubbing the leather flap at the end over the bright red patch on his ass, occasionally tapping the area lightly as he pulled the crop away. 

 

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and brought the crop down on himself as hard as he possibly could, the resulting slap echoing loudly throughout the room. His hips thrust forward violently, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the bed just as his orgasm struck him. 

 

He came hard, yelling out disgusting curses in various languages as he rutt into the mattress. His fingers dug into the sheets so hard that the beds of his nails began to ache, and his cock started to get carpet burn.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally went still, taking deep breaths in an attempt to centre himself. Not wanting to lay in the puddle he’d just created, he rolled himself onto his back, brushing against what would likely become a bruise in the process. His cock pushed out what must have been its final drops of cum, taking his breath away in the process.

 

Orihara hadn’t just caused him to have his most Earth shattering orgasm, the fact that anything had happened with Orihara and Shizuo was merely a coincidence. Tsukumoya had just neglected himself for too long, and the crop was… illuminating. However, there was no direct link between the three events.

 

As Tsukumoya lied to himself, he closed his eyes and decided to ignore the beeping coming from his chatroom. He had other, more important things to worry about, such as thinking of things to order Shizuo to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Meanwhile, in Tsukumoya’s Chatroom...**

  
  


**Shishizaki Hajime, reborn!** **  
** **  
** **Shishizaki Hajime** **  
** Tsukumoya, are you there?   
  


**Shishizaki Hajime**

You aren’t actually too busy to chat, are you?

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

Well, there really is a first time for everything. This is… unsettling.

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

...settling… ettling… tling… ing…

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

Haha! I can hear my own echo.

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

Oh! I almost forgot why I logged on. You’ll be pleased to know that I’m returning to Japan on Monday for a few weeks. I think I need a break from all those Americans.

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

I should never have believed you when you said that a lot of them speak Japanese. It’s all “what-ashy” this and “coneitchywah” that. And I’ve met three separate people who kept saying “des-you”? 

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

I don’t know what they were trying to say, but I did get given a lot of gifts whenever I started insulting them. Such a funny culture!

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

Anyway, I’m going to be staying with you while I’m back. If you don’t say anything now, I’ll take your silence as permission.

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

You’re a good friend, Tsukumoya. I’ll see you soon.

 

**Shishizaki Hajime**

...soon… oon… oon… nn…

 

**Shishizaki Hajime, confirmed dead!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A year or so earlier…**

  
  


Seeing Heiwajima Shizuo confused wasn’t that uncommon, but seeing him speechless, with a blush on his cheeks…  _ That  _ was rare. Though Shinra knew what Shizuo had found in his locker, he couldn’t quite keep himself from teasing the blond. 

 

“What’s up, what’s up, Shizuo? Did someone switch your slippers with another student?” He asked, moving toward the locker that Shizuo was staring into. “Since it’s impossible to fight you head on, I suppose it’s normal for them to try and get to you another way...”

 

Peering into the locker, he spied the pink, lace covered envelope resting atop Shizuo’s shoes. It was definitely the love letter Izaya had boasted to him about earlier, but Shinra couldn’t help but be just a little surprised at Izaya going through with it.

 

“Oh-”

 

The locker slammed closed far too late, and Shizuo stared down at Shinra with an embarrassed flush. “Oh  _ what?” _

 

“Shizuo, I’ve seen you buy yourself chocolate for Valentine’s Day, but to think that you’d slip a love letter into your own- ow ow ow!” The bespectacled student was sent flying backward before he had a chance to finish his sentence, though the damage was already done.

 

Shizuo opened his locker back up, his fingers delicately tracing the girlish lettering that spelled his name on the front of the envelope. Anything Shinra was saying fell on deaf ears, though that didn’t stop him from speaking. 

 

After taking a few moments to compose himself, Shinra rose to his feet (he was far too used to being airborne to let something like a few bruised ribs slow him down) and walked over to his own locker, smiling broadly when he saw a matching (though less polished) version of Shizuo’s letter sitting on his shoes. With a little too much enthusiasm, he tore open the envelope and read the contents out loud with the most feminine voice he could muster.

 

_ “I didn't get the chance to give you something very important on Valentine's Day. I want to exchange it for your cookies. I'll be waiting for you in Raijin High School's Second Ground at 5 p.m.” _

 

After speaking these words, he looked around him in time to notice that other students were pulling out similar envelopes from their lockers. Just to be sure of what he was seeing, Shinra broke into the locker next to him, his theory confirmed once he saw another (even  _ less  _ polished) version of the letter.

 

Izaya had actually done it.

 

He’d actually handmade letters for every boy in their grade, possibly for every boy at their  _ school. _

 

“It looks like everyone got one, Shizuo-kun! I guess you aren’t writing yourself love letters after all!”

 

“Why would Shizuo be writing himself love letters?” The slump in Shizuo’s was kindly ignored by Shinra, in favour of answering the tired sounding voice behind him. 

 

“Well, he buys himself Valentine’s Day chocolate.”

 

“Isn’t that because it’s cheaper?” Kadota glanced over at Shizuo with a sympathetic look, knowing full well that Shinra was aware of Shizuo’s reasoning. “Did you get a love letter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

Both Shinra and Shizuo answered in unison, and it was almost impossible for Kadota to figure out who had said what. With a shrug, he decided it was none of his business anyway, and decided to switch his shoes and hurry on out of there. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you get one as well, Kadota-kun?” Shinra asked chirpily, knowing full well that he had. “Either this is a very forward girl, or the seniors are playing a prank on us!”

 

Frowning, Kadota pulled the envelope out his locker. “It doesn’t even have my name on it, so it’s probably just a prank.”

 

Shizuo stiffened, “O-Oh? Does that… mean something?”

 

“If you’d written a letter for someone you liked, wouldn’t you write their name on it?” Kadota replied, opening his letter with more care than Shinra, only to find that it had the exact same message. “That way, if something happens, the person will definitely get it.”

 

“That’s… right...”

 

“Did yours have your name on it, Shizuo-kun?” Shinra asked, remembering the beautiful handwriting on the front of Shizuo’s envelope.

 

“No!”

 

Shizuo slammed the locker so hard that it warped the metal, making it a virtual safe that no one else would be able to open. 

 

“Then it must be a prank.” Screwing up the letter, Kadota shoved it into his pocket and started to change his shoes. “There’s no point in going up there.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, Shizuo-kun, there might be trouble.” Shinra answered, his grin only getting wider. He wondered if Izaya would actually be there, waiting for Shizuo despite every boy in their year turning up.

 

“But… what if it’s real? I don’t really want a girlfriend, but...” Shizuo scratched his head, wondering about the best way to phrase this. “It’d be cruel if it were real and she didn’t get a real answer, y’know?”

 

Shinra opened his mouth to reply, only to have Kadota’s hand slap across it. “You’re right, Shizuo. I don’t have to meet Karisawa until six, so let’s all go up.”

 

Kadota and Shinra watched as Shizuo nodded and turned on his heel, walking toward the Second Ground despite it only being four pm. After he was out of earshot, Kadota removed his hand from Shinra’s face and leaned against the lockers.

 

“Izaya?”

 

Shinra nodded happily.

 

“Why can’t he just ask him out like a normal person?”

 

“I don’t think Izaya  _ is  _ a normal person, Kadota-kun.”

 

“OI! ARE YOU COMING?”

 

Even though it was a terrible idea, Shinra and Kadota both hurried outside and toward Shizuo. They’d be an hour early for the meeting, but given that there was never going to  _ be  _ a meeting, now seemed as good a time as any to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Somewhere in [REDACTED]...**

  
  


There was something almost therapeutic about stripping cum covered bedding and bundling them into a ball. It was nice to have the evidence of his… indiscretion… disappear, and Tsukumoya mused that it must have been similar to hiding a body.

 

The beeping from his chatroom had stopped, and though he wanted to see who had been trying to interrupt him, Tsukumoya ignored the urge. He needed to clean up this mess, lest whoever wanted to speak to him somehow  _ know,  _ so changing his sheets would have to come first.

 

Unfortunately, he felt so tired and drained from the experience that he could only manage to change the cover of his bed cover. He’d never bothered with owning too much of anything, given that it was incredibly likely that he might need to pick up and leave at a moment's notice, so he made a mental note to  _ not  _ repeat the performance if he could help it. At least not until he’d either washed his other cover, or purchased a third one.

 

After replacing the blanket, he went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. They were well worn and a size too large for him, obviously something that he hadn’t purchased for himself, but they were comfortable. With the sweatpants tucked under his arm, he made his way to the bathroom and avoided looking in the mirror.

 

Pulling off his pants, he realised that he didn’t have time for a shower, deciding instead to simply wash the splatter off himself with a damp cloth. Apparently, peeling his pants off was something that only made his imagination run wild, so he made sure to use cold water to wet the cloth.

 

“...”

 

It wasn’t normal for this sort of thing to happen to him. He wondered idly what he could do to rectify the situation, but seemed to come up short. Exposure to the pair might work, given that it would likely ruin any illusion he had about the situation, but it was a risky move.

 

As it was, Izaya hated him (something that Tsukumoya enjoyed immensely), and it would be incredibly dangerous for him to show himself. He could always obscure his identity, with a mask or a fake name, but it was unlikely that he’d be able to get close to them at all if he were to resort to such tactics.

 

As Tsukumoya pondered this, the wet cloth travelled over his skin, wiping more than just the splatter marks. It was probably out of habit, and  _ not  _ because of the sudden craving he had to be touched by someone other than himself. 

 

“You really are an idiot.”

 

It’s almost as though his hand moves without his permission, rubbing the cloth further along his waist and to his back before travelling further down. The area he’d struck himself earlier was still red, dark marks slowly starting to form in the shape of a tell tale bruise.

 

Where had he gotten that crop from, anyway? It wasn’t his, and his only real memory of it was from when he’d kicked it under his bed a few weeks earlier. He hadn’t really questioned its existence at all, given that his former roommate had collected and left all kinds of bizarre things with him before he’d moved-

 

“ _ Shishizaki. _ ”

 

He almost hissed the name, withdrawing his hand quickly before stumbling into the sweatpants. It all seemed moot, given that  _ they’d  _ belonged to Shishizaki as well, but covering up his waking cock seemed like the best course of action.

 

It wasn’t that he hated Shishizaki, or even that he disliked him. On the contrary, he enjoyed his company a great deal, but the nature of their friendship was such that he  _ knew  _ that the crop had been left there on purpose. Because, as usual, Tsukumoya was fantastic at reading other people, but terrible at reading himself. Shishizaki, on the other hand, was nowhere near as good as Tsukumoya at reading others, but seemed to know everything there was to know about Tsukumoya.

 

With his hands holding up his sweatpants, Tsukumoya exited the bathroom quickly, stumbling as he made his way toward his desk. He opened his laptop carefully, as though there were something inside it that might jump out at him, and alt-tabbed to his chatroom.

 

“...!”

 

With more energy than he possibly should have at that moment, Tsukumoya opened up the program he used to send text messages from his computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard, sending several messages in quick succession. It took longer than he would have liked to receive a reply, and he stared angrily at his screen as he waited.

 

_ Beep. _

 

He sent another two messages, then readjusted the height on his chair, moving himself higher and closer to the desk. His feet were barely touching the ground now, but there was something comforting about the way he could swing them.

 

_ Beep. _

 

He read the message twice, ignoring the strange pressure in his stomach as he typed his reply. He wasn’t getting hard, and he wasn’t shifting in his seat either. He was replying to an old friend and threatening him, so there was no point in reading into things that didn’t exist.

 

_ Beep. _

 

“ _ So you admit you have a problem. _ ” He read the message out loud, ignoring the way his erection seemed to press into the bottom of the desk. Readjusting himself again, he typed out another reply.

 

_ Beep. _

 

The chat was becoming dangerous, but it wasn’t any worse than what they’d spoken about in the past. Some harmless teasing couldn’t hurt, and as it wasn’t as though it would ever go any further.

 

_ Beep. _

 

“...”

 

_ Beep. _

 

Had notification sounds always been so erotic? That really must be what was doing this to him, and making him grind himself against the desk in an incredibly subtle manner.

 

_ Beep. _

 

His cock twitched, and any further messages only helped to fuel the reignited fire in his abdomen. Each notification felt like a rough hand palming him through his sweatpants, urging him to buck and whine against the desk. 

 

It hurt in all the right ways, and he began to imagine how it would feel if he were to slide himself between Shishizaki’s cheeks, grinding and thrusting against him whilst the other man begged for Tsukumoya to touch him. 

 

The thought was so ridiculous that it almost had Tsukumoya laughing. Not even the lust he was experiencing could delude him into thinking that Shishizaki would be that virginal.

 

No… it was far more likely that he’d force Tsukumoya to beg. Their positions would be reversed, with Tsukumoya lying on his side as Shishizaki’s cock teased him from behind. Shizuo would be between his legs, lifting them apart easily despite how tense they would be, as his tongue circled and lapped at his perineum. His tongue was likely to be as strong as the rest of him, something like a long, slick, wet finger that would put exactly the right amount of pressure on him, but never allow him to release.

 

Orihara would be sitting across from him, crosslegged and naked, casually stroking himself only inches away from Tsukumoya’s face as he described in gratuituous detail what was happening to him. He’d probably say he was a pervert, and ask if he wanted Shishizaki’s cock to move inside of him, rather than against him.

 

It wouldn’t be that easy to subdue him, however, and Orihara would find himself frustrated. He’d move to his knees and shuffle over to him, then rub the tip of his cock around Tsukumoya’s lips like some sort of perverse lipstick.

 

Tsukumoya would, in turn, resist, but only to keep up appearances. After a few moments, he’d open his mouth and let his tongue slide out. He’d trace the slit in the head of Izaya’s cock slowly, relishing in the curses and threats and insults that would cascade from Izaya.

 

As soon as he took that weeping cock into his mouth, Shishizaki would enter him, and he’d moan loudly as Izaya came violently in his-

 

_ “Fuck!” _

 

Without anything but the desk touching him, Tsukumoya’s body tensed, and he found himself cumming in Shishizaki’s sweatpants. He panted harshly, sending one final message to the man who had so rudely placed him in this position, and closed his laptop again.

 

Maybe a shower really was the best idea. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No matter how tired, worn out, or late Shizuo and Izaya were, there were certain unspoken rules that they both seemed to follow.

 

The first rule was that there was absolutely no talking. Izaya kept any comments he might come up with to himself (though they did, on occasion, vomit themselves from his mouth as soon as both he and Shizuo were dressed), and Shizuo didn’t huff at him. There was no snarkiness, no anger, and absolutely no fighting.

 

The second rule was that both were to fake not being able to wash themselves, whilst simultaneously becoming experts in washing the other. This had started the first time they’d showered together, with Shizuo surprising Izaya with a sponge and a blush. It was also the likely reason why neither ever spoke during these moments.

 

The third rule wasn’t so much a rule as it was a tradition. Neither seemed to be able to keep their hands to themselves, though it rarely ever escalated to anything sexual. 

 

Izaya would press his back into Shizuo’s chest, the latter's arms snaking around him as a soapy sponge ran slowly up his chest. Shizuo would lean in, his lips peppering Izaya’s neck, his teeth nipping at him playfully every now and then. The tips of Izaya’s fingers would grip into Shizuo’s thighs as he angled his head to the side, opening his neck up to more lazy assaults.

 

After an undetermined amount of time, Izaya would spin around and wrap his arms around Shizuo’s neck. They’d kiss- long, slow, and deep- as Shizuo dragged the sponge up and down Izaya’s back. 

 

As if to contrast the gentle caresses Izaya was being given, Shizuo would receive nails clawing down every inch of his back. He’d rarely feel the light touches Izaya gave him (and he wondered if most of those were only in his mind), so the rough treatment felt amazing to him. 

 

Eventually, Izaya would reluctantly pull out of their kiss and Shizuo would rest his chin atop his head. The scratching along Shizuo’s back would stop, but the thin arms would stay wrapped around his waist, holding onto him tightly as Izaya pressed his ear against the blond’s chest.

 

Shizuo often wondered why Izaya would listen to his heart, utterly confused as to why  _ anyone  _ would like to hear it, but he never said anything about it. He could feel Izaya squeezing him with all his strength, and though it didn’t feel like much to Shizuo, he knew Izaya was putting everything into it. 

 

After a while, Izaya’s arms would start to shake before they finally went lax, and Shizuo would turn the water off. 

 

This happened each time they showered together, though neither would ever mention it. It was something precious to them, something special that the outside world could never know about. It was something that Shizuo cherished, and that he  _ knew  _ Izaya adored.

 

Unfortunately, after the pair finished their shower this time, things took an unexpected turn. The day's events were too much for Shizuo, whose knees had already turned to mush before they’d even left the bed. The heat only seemed to add to this, and he’d barely made it one step out of the shower before collapsing on the ground beside Izaya’s feet.

 

“Shizu-chan?” Izaya bent down, grabbing one of Shizuo’s wrists with his fingers to try and feel for a pulse. It was there, and it was strong, but Shizuo seemed to be out cold with a stupid smile on his face. “Four times was too many?”

 

With a sigh that wasn’t as frustrated as it was supposed to be, Izaya towelled Shizuo off as best he could. His hair would stay wet, but it wasn’t that cold and they were going straight back to bed anyway.

 

“...the bed. Wait here.”

 

Izaya draped a hand towel over Shizuo’s face before straightening up and padding out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom. The bed was made nicely, as though it had never been slept in before. That changed the moment Izaya reached it, tugging the covers down roughly as he made a Shizuo-sized hole.

 

He walked quickly back to the bathroom after that, leaning down once he’d reached his fallen comrade and pulling one of Shizuo’s arms around his shoulders. 

 

Izaya wasn’t weak in any sense of the word, but Shizuo was taller and heavier than him. It was an effort to pull him up, but once he’d shifted his weight beneath the deadweight that was Shizuo, it wasn’t nearly as difficult. 

 

“You’re lucky I hate you.” He practically whispered, slowly carrying Shizuo to the bedroom. “I wouldn’t do this for just anyone...”

 

Shizuo let out a sigh, as if it were impossible for him to let such a remark go even when he wasn’t conscious. 

 

With a chuckle, Izaya dragged Shizuo the small distance to the bed, laying him down on top of it as carefully as he could. He pulled the covers up gingerly, running his fingers through Shizuo’s damp, bleached hair, before straightening up and resting his hands on his hips.

 

“I can’t even dry myself now.” His tone may have been annoyed, but the small smile on his lips said that he was anything but. “If you weren’t such a furnace, I’d probably catch a cold.”

 

A small beep alerted him to a new text message, making him jump at the noise before racing around his room to locate his phone. Shizuo slept through almost everything, but that didn’t mean that Izaya wanted to risk waking him because some idiot decided to send him a message.

 

Izaya managed to find it just seconds after the reminder beeped at him, and he opened the message with a scowl. It was from an employee at the airport, letting him know that a certain  _ someone  _ was planning on re-entering the country.

 

“...”

 

With a little too much force, Izaya turned his phone off then shoved it into his new sock drawer. He didn’t have time for this, or the patience required to think of a suitable welcome home catastrophe for that particular annoyance. 

 

“What a monstrous human being you are.”

 

A low grumble came from the bed at the sentence, with the still unconscious Shizuo supposedly thinking that Izaya was talking about him. Izaya resisted the urge to say something akin to  _ I’d never say you’re a human, Shizu-chan _ , deciding to just try and put the message out of his mind. 

 

He padded over to the bed, slipping under the covers and adjusting himself for only a second before Shizuo rolled on top of him. He wondered if Shizuo maybe knew that he was calling someone else a monster and had become possessive, and laughed a little at the thought. 

 

Letting his eyes slipped closed, Izaya snuggled closer to his bed partner, then fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[No.]

[I said no. Don’t ignore me, I know you’re still boarding, and I can see that you’re reading this.]

[Don’t laugh at me. I don’t have to see you to know that you are. Stop it.]

[I’ll reroute the plane. I’ll figure out a way to have you land in North Korea.]

[Don’t think I won’t.]

 

[I wonder why you weren’t in the chatroom. Should I be jealous?]

 

[Maybe I was ignoring you.]

[And don’t try to weasel information out of me like that. Just who do you think you’re talking to?]

 

[Are you still having troubles? Maybe you’ll finally ask me for help.]

 

[You hinder more than you help.]

 

[So you admit that you have a problem.]

 

[I admit nothing.]

 

[Send me a pic.]

 

[Send me yours first.]

 

[Don’t play hard to get, I’m only trying to help.]

 

[Me, or yourself?]

[Maybe I should send something. Then you’ll be noticed by a flight attendant and kicked off your flight.]

 

[That does sound tempting. If I wasn’t looking forward to seeing you, I might be interested in that.]

 

[You’re such a pervert.]

 

[Look who’s talking. Your replies are slow, Shinichi.]

 

[Don’t Shinichi me.]

[Are you covering yourself with your bag?]

 

[Would you like it more if I wasn’t?]

 

[Yes.]

[Then you’d be forced to stay in America]

 

[Haha! You always play hard to get.]

 

[Says the man who pretends that these conversations never happen.]

 

[You sound hurt. Would you like me to kiss it better?]

 

[Kiss yourself.]

 

[Well, maybe I will. I’ll let you watch as well, since I know you like that so much.]

 

[...]

[How do you know about that?]

 

[About what?]

 

[...]

[Exactly.]

 

[You’re making it hard for me.]

[I’m turning my phone off now, I’ll see you soon.]

[Oh, and Tsukumoya?]

 

[What?]

 

[I won’t be pretending when I get there. I fully intend on having a relaxing vacation, so you best prepare yourself.]

 

[Go to Hell.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm so sorry you had to read this.
> 
> but! if you made it this far, yay! feel free to point out any typos, and i hope you all liked it!


End file.
